O Regresso do Imperador Digimon
by InstantDreamsFKAsorachan
Summary: Ken é assaltado por estranhos presságios... até que ponto podemos esquecer completamente o passado sem pôr em risco a vida dos que mais amamos? FINALMENTE TERMINADA!
1. Capítulo I

Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de digimon… sejam simpáticos!

O REGRESSO DO IMPERADOR DIGIMON

_Por sorachan_

**I**

O crepúsculo abatia-se aos poucos sobre o pacato bairro de Odaiba, em Tóquio.

Era um entardecer igual a todos os outros. Ninguém pareceu reparar no nevoeiro opaco que subtilmente se apoderava das ruas.

Pelo menos _quase ninguém_.

Um rapaz dos seus 12 anos, magro, de estatura média, com cabelos cor de ébano lisos e bem penteados dirigia-se para casa, vindo do colégio, como qualquer rapaz normal. Usava um uniforme escolar impecavelmente cuidado e em cujas mangas se podiam notar pequenos traços de linha de coser; a verdade era que o casaco verde do uniforme lhe ficava um pouco largo, isto apesar de Ken não ser especialmente franzino. Carregava uma pasta de couro castanho que abarrotava de livros e cadernos. Mas Ken Ichijoji era tudo menos normal.

Desde que, há cerca de meio ano, se mudara para aquele bairro que vinha tendo sensações estranhas, pesadelos, pressentimentos. Tinha uma espécie de sexto sentido que o informava com antecedência do que ia acontecer a seguir.

Isto, julgava Ken, devia-se aos vestígios de semente de escuridão que ainda permaneciam no seu corpo. Com a ajuda dos seus amigos, conseguira livrar-se da maior parte, mas sabia que um ínfimo pedaço ainda lá estava.

Ele tentava afastar aquelas premonições, mas era inútil. Elas, tal como um boomerang, voltavam sempre. No fundo, era como se fizessem parte de si.

Entretanto, Ken chegara a casa. Entrou, descalçou-se, saudou a mãe, entrou no quarto e sentou-se a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Uma premonição assaltou-o de imediato e fê-lo dar um pulo.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando ignorá-la. Mas a premonição era assustadoramente nítida. Quatro vultos… uma luz… uma gargalhada… e de novo as trevas…

Ken abriu novamente os olhos e tentou concentrar-se nas fracções. Mas os números tremiam na sua frente, as linhas do caderno dançavam, a mão não lhe obedecia. Ele tapou a cara com as mãos, a premonição apoderava-se dele numa agonia insuportável…

Bateram à porta e tudo parou. O rapaz tomou fôlego, acalmou-se e perguntou quem era.

- Ken? – soou a voz da Sra. Ichijoji. – Tens visitas.

Ele abriu a porta e a mãe afastou-se, deixando-o a sós com uma rapariga de cabelos lilases e compridos e grandes óculos redondos, que vestia o uniforme feminino do seu colégio.

- Ah, Miyako, és tu – suspirou. – Entra.

Ela assim fez. Ele fez-lhe sinal que se sentasse e ela começou:

- Não percebo uma coisa nos exercícios de Matemática. Podes explicar-me como se fazem? – pediu, estendendo-lhe o livro "Iniciação à Álgebra".

Ele olhou para ela com alguma impaciência. Miyako era mais velha do que ele, mas ele avançara um ano graças à sua inteligência e por isso frequentavam a mesma turma do 7ºano. A rapariga era também uma Criança Escolhida, tal como ele, e os dois eram bastante amigos. No entanto, Ken falou-lhe com brusquidão:

- Não tenho tempo para isso agora. Tenho que fazer, sim? Porque não pedes a um dos teus irmãos?

- Oh – murmurou ela, sem esconder um pouco de tristeza. – Tens razão. Desculpa ter vindo incomodar-te.

Ken virou-lhe as costas e ela saiu, cabisbaixa.

Ele voltou a mergulhar nos TPC e os maus pensamentos voltaram. Ele desistiu de tentar resolver os exercícios e deitou-se na cama, tentando descansar.

Foi então que, como uma rajada de vento, ele ouviu:

_Ken… Ken…_

- Quem está aí? – soprou, levantando-se, vendo o monitor do computador a brilhar. Ele aproximou-se dele a medo, e a voz subia de tom e as palavras tornavam-se mais perceptíveis.

_Ken… volta para onde pertences… Ken…_

- Quem esta aí? – repetiu ele, e o monitor brilhava cada vez mais… - Quem?

E então o brilho alastrou-se e envolveu-o. Quando se dissipou, o quarto estava vazio…

+++

Animado, Daisuke Moyotomia jogava no seu jogo de vídeo, no qual estava prestes a conseguir bater o recorde. Estava mesmo perto, quando…

- Desliga isso, seu atrasado! – guinchou Jun, a sua irmã mais velha.

- Não desligo – retorquiu ele de imediato e então PUFF! Ela desligou o video-game e todas as esperanças de Daisuke bater o recorde se esfumaram.

- Eu disse-te para desligares – disse ela.

- Sua… sua… – Daisuke nem encontrava um adjectivo suficientemente insultuoso para lhe atirar. – SUA IMBECIL!!! VAIS PAGAR!!!

- Sim, sim… agora sai da frente que eu quero ver as notícias.

O rapaz parou.

- Desde quando é que vês as noticias? – perguntou.

- Desde que descobri que são o assunto preferido do Shu… agora sai.

Shu Kido era o mais recente ídolo de Jun, que adorava imitar os rapazes por quem estava "apaixonada". Daisuke compreendeu e preparou-se para regressar ao seu quarto quando ela o chamou:

- Eh! Aquele miúdo não é aquele teu amigo que uma vez dormiu cá em casa?

- Qual miúdo?

- O que está na televisão.

Daisuke fixou-se no aparelho e qual foi o seu espanto quando viu uma foto de Ken no ecrã.

- _Já não é a primeira vez que o jovem Ichijoji desaparece misteriosamente_ – informou o locutor, em frente ao bloco de apartamentos onde Ken morava. – _A última vez que isto sucedeu foi há cerca de um ano, quando a família ainda não habitava em Odaiba. Aparentemente, Ken terá desaparecido hoje, por volta das três horas da tarde…_

Daisuke ficou estático em frente ao televisor, e só saiu daquele "transe" quando Jun o abanou e lhe estendeu o telefone.

- É outro colega teu.

Daisuke atendeu.

- Sim.

- Estás a ver o canal 3? – ouviu-se a voz de Takeru Takaishi do outro lado da linha.

- Estou…

- O Ken desapareceu sem deixar rasto. É muito estranho.

Daisuke levantou-se do sofá e quando tinha a certeza que a irmã não o ouvia, murmurou:

- Takeru… tu achas que…?

Houve uma pausa.

- Não vamos tomar conclusões precipitadas. A Hikari telefonou-me agora mesmo. Reunião às nove em casa dela, ok?

- Ok...

- Adeus – e desligou.

Voltou ao sofá e concentrou-se novamente nas noticiário, que agora passava uma entrevista com um psicólogo que tentava arranjar teorias para aquilo a que chamava "necessidade de atrair a atenção" de Ken.

- Não sabia que tinhas amigos anormais, puto – brincou Jun no fim do bloco informativo.

- O Ken NÃO É anormal!!! – insurgiu-se ele. – A única anormal que conheço és TU!

E dito isto saiu de casa batendo com a porta.

           _     _


	2. Capítulo II

 **UFA! Até que em fim! Cá está o segundo capítulo. Não é grande coisa, mas as primeiras partes são sempre muito chatas de escrever... no próximo é que vai começar a acção! Prometo ser mais breve para a próxima. E já agora: como já percebi que aqui há muitos brasileiros, e como o português dou outro lado do oceano é um pouco diferente, se algum de vocês não entender uma palavra, uma frase ou uma expressão, por favor entre em contacto comigo, pois terei todo o gosto em ajudá-lo! Boa leitura!**

II

Poucas horas depois, os onze Eleitos estavam reunidos em casa dos irmãos Yagami.

Todos estavam sérios e preocupados com o desaparecimento de Ken. Miyako estava extremamente infeliz e zangada consigo própria. Apesar de os outros tentarem convencê-la do contrário, estava plenamente convicta de que uma parte da culpa lhe pertencia, por não ter impedido Ken de desaparecer.

Todos pensavam qual seria a razão mais lógica por aquilo ter acontecido. Várias sugestões foram discutidas: rapto, vontade de estar sozinho, fuga de alguma situação má... mas lá no fundo quase toda a gente calculava qual seria a verdade. O problema era que nenhum deles se atrevia a mencioná-la.

Acabou por ser Koushiro a dar o primeiro passo. Ele, melhor do que ninguém, compreendia e conhecia vastamente o Mundo Digital. Passava horas agarrado ao computador a estudá-lo, a decifrar os seus mistérios, e mais do que qualquer um dos companheiros estava sempre informado do que lá sucedia, graças aos preciosos e regulares e-mails de Gennai e aos completíssimos relatórios de Tentomon. 

Isso permitia-lhe estar a par de todas as situações e condicionar os seus esforços de pesquisa num objectivo bem definido. O que não impedia de ter algumas surpresas de vez em quando. E uma dessas surpresas foi ele ter detectado um desequilíbrio entre os dois Mundos, que tinha vindo a crescer nos últimos tempos. Falara nisso a Gennai, e este prometera-lhe averiguar... coisa que não chegara a fazer, pelo menos até à véspera, quando recebera a última mensagem.

Por isso, tinha a certeza que estava tudo relacionado entre si. O Mundo Digital podia estar novamente em perigo e eles tinham provavelmente de ir lá.

Koushiro pigarreou, tentando atrair a atenção. Foi bem sucedido. Apesar de ser um rapaz relativamente baixo e franzino, todos o tinham em enorme consideração, não duvidando jamais das suas palavras e acatando as suas sugestões como ordens.

Assim que uma dezena de olhares se fixaram nele, o rapaz (que não tinha muito jeito para as palavras), começou a falar, engasgando-se um pouco.

- Acho que o melhor seria irmos todos ao Mundo Digital.

Os amigos olharam-no, e pela primeira vez pôde notar desacordo nas expressões de alguns deles. Daisuke levantou-se de rompante:

- Não! Nem penses nisso! O Ken é bom, ele nunca voltaria para o lado da Escuridão!

Subitamente, percebeu que tinha falado de mais e calou-se.

- Daisuke... – Murmurou calmamente Koushiro. – Eu não disse isso. Não acho que o Ken fosse capaz de se passar novamente para o lado do Mal. Mas tens que admitir as circunstâncias que são muito peculiares. Não é normal uma pessoa desaparecer do nada, assim...  

Hikari sentiu-se triste. Ela recusara-se terminantemente a acreditar que Ken pudesse voltar a ser um inimigo, mas sentia que qualquer coisa de muito grave se passava. Era uma sensação verdadeiramente inexplicável, mas que ela sobejamente conhecia. Sentia que Ken estava a sofrer, e uma necessidade enorme de ajudá-lo.

- O Koushiro está certo – declarou, para grande espanto de todos os outros, principalmente dos mais velhos. A maioria deles ainda tendia a considerar Hikari a menininha frágil que os acompanhara nas aventuras de há 4 anos atrás. – E temos de ir ao Mundo Digital com urgência.

- Hikari... – murmurou Taichi, confuso. – Como é que tu sabes isso?

A irmã não lhe respondeu, porque ela própria não sabia como responder. 

- Não é uma questão de saber, é uma questão de dever – alvitrou Iori. seguro de si.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente. Koushiro voltou à carga:

- Então está decidido. Vão as vossas casas e preparem uma mochila com a bagagem do costume. Partimos esta noite.

***

  Um bip metálico marcou a chegada da meia-noite. Daisuke apressou-se a desligar o relógio de pulso e arfou de impaciência.

    - Mas porque será que estão a demorar tanto?!

    - Tem calma, Dai – pediu Sora.

 - Mas estão a demorar demais – atalhou então Joe. – E nós aqui à quase 20 minutos, sujeitos a apanhar uma pneumonia... mas Koushiro, não podíamos simplesmente viajar a partir de tua casa ou de outro sítio que não fosse o meio do parque?!

    - Não, Joe – respondeu o amigo. – Aqui entrámos da outra vez, aqui entraremos agora. Hikarigaoka tem um nível de proximidade com o Mundo Digital que é muito grande, percebes? Aqui é mais fácil abri-la.

- Estou cheia de frio – queixou-se Mimi.

- Telefonaste ao teu irmão, Yama? – Perguntou Taichi.

- Sim – respondeu Yamato. – E combinámos à meia-noite, em Hikarigaoka. Não percebo porque estão tão atrasados...

- Achas que foram apanhados pelos pais? – Inquiriu Hikari, preocupada.

- Espero que não – replicou o rapaz dos olhos azuis com um suspiro.

Os oito amigos ficaram a olhar para a escuridão do parque, esperando qualquer sinal de que Takeru, Miyako e Iori se estivessem a aproximar. Todos vestidos de escuro, enroscados em casacos e cachecóis e carregados com mochilas pesadíssimas, compunham um quadro pitoresco. Estavam quase a desesperar quando, por fim, os três vizinhos apareceram.

- Até que enfim – ralharam os outros quase em uníssono.

- Perdão pelo atraso – pediu Iori. – Mas a Miyako quis encher a mochila e...

- Não me deites as culpas para cima – ripostou a rapariga, cujos óculos redondos reflectiam a luz do luar. – Mas pensei que devíamos levar alguma comida...

- E se não fôssemos nós, trazias o supermercado inteiro! – Refilou Takeru.

- Acabou a conversa – interrompeu Koushiro. – Está tudo preparado. Vamos lá.

Virou o computador portátil para os amigos e os onze Eleitos posicionaram-se em frente a eles, com os digivices em riste.

- Porta digital aberta! – Proclamou Miyako, como habitualmente. - Crianças Escolhidas, vamos entrar!

E, numa fracção de segundo, os jovens foram sugados para dentro do computador, num turbilhão de luz e cor, até que aterraram, todos uns em cima dos outros, no Mundo Digital. Takeru, que tinha sido dos últimos, levantou-se, sacudiu a roupa e exclamou:

- Chegámos!

Um por um, os restantes seguiram-lhe o exemplo.

- Au!

- Ui!

- Cuidado com o meu estômago, Mimi!

- Ah! Tira o cotovelo das minhas costas, Taichi!

E assim, depois de muitas peripécias, eles levantaram-se e observaram o local.

Era uma clareira no meio de um bosque, rodeada de árvores frondosas. A lua e as estrelas brilhavam no céu, e tudo aparentava paz e tranquilidade.

- Parece estar tudo normal – comentou Koushiro, ligando o computador. – Estamos no hemisfério norte, a cerca de 300km do mar. O equilíbrio parece estar bem... continuou a teclar furiosamente e os outros não lhe prestaram atenção.

- Se calhar devíamos montar aqui a nossa «base» - sugeriu Taichi. – Podíamos descansar e comer qualquer coisa...

Os outros concordaram. Estenderam os sacos-cama, acenderam uma fogueira e sentaram-se numa roda a comer e a conversar. Foi então que...

_Ahahahahahahahahah!!!_

- Ouviram isto?

Hikari estacou e todos olharam para ela.

- O quê, Kari? – Quis saber Daisuke, que sempre a tratava pelo diminutivo.

- O barulho!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Desta vez, todos deram um salto. Todos, incluindo Koushiro, olharam para o céu e viram uma sombra negra que tapava a lua. Horrorizados, desataram a correr, enquanto «A Coisa» se aproximava cada vez mais...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Capítulo III

**Olá! Ainda se lembram de mim? n.nU Sei que tenho sido um bocado lenta... Sorry! Para compensar, este capítulo está mais longo e mais emocionante! A aventura a sério vai começar... será que os Escolhidos estão à altura? Boa leitura!**

Capítulo III

Uma luz forte, uma dor aguda na nuca e Joe abriu os olhos.

Tacteou em volta, procurando os óculos, pois sem eles não conseguia distinguir os vultos que falavam em voz baixa perto dele. Na posição em que estava não conseguia perceber o que diziam. Finalmente encontrou-os e colocou-os, enquanto se sentava.

- Ah! Acordaste – exclamou Taichi, interrompendo a conversa que estava a ter com Yamato. – Estás bem?

Joe acenou afirmativamente, ainda um pouco tonto.

- Onde estamos?

Os dois amigos encolheram os ombros. Ele olhou em redor, tentando perceber onde se encontravam. Era uma divisão de pedra fria, cuja única iluminação provinha de uma pequena janela. Os Eleitos amontoavam-se no chão, adormecidos, sendo apenas distinguíveis, no meio da obscuridade, pela cor do cabelo ou por objectos que traziam.

Ele aproximou-se dos outros dois com todo o cuidado, para não perturbar ninguém.

- Há quanto tempo estão despertos? – Quis saber.

- Não faço ideia – respondeu Yamato. – Os relógios não funcionam.

Joe sentiu um aperto no estômago.

- Eu sabia que isto não era boa ideia – resmungou.

- Não sejas ridículo – replicou Taichi. – Tínhamos de fazer qualquer coisa.

Joe compôs os óculos e não respondeu. Sentiu alguém mexer-se atrás de si.

- Que sítio é este? – Inquiriu Sora, bocejando. – Como é que...

- Não sabemos – responderam os rapazes em coro.

Ela deslizou para junto de Yamato e pousou a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Era só o que nos faltava – murmurou.

Nesse preciso momento, uma porta abriu-se e projectou a luz de uma tocha acesa no compartimento. Os Eleitos semicerraram os olhos, cegados pela luz intensa, e os outros acordaram repentinamente.

A porta fechou-se e um vulto entrou, segurando firmemente a tocha.

- Gabumon! – Exclamou Yamato, ao reconhecer o parceiro.

- Shiu! – Ordenou este em voz baixa. – Estou disfarçado. Se eles me descobrem...

- Eles quem? – Quis saber imediatamente Koushiro, esfregando os olhos.

Gabumon, baixou o olhar, sombrio.

- O inimigo.

- Como?

- Foi há três dias atrás – explicou. – Começámos a sentir uma energia negativa vinda da Ilha do Ficheiro. O Gennai foi averiguar e... quase não regressava... 

- Ele voltou, não foi, Gabumon? – Interrompeu-o Hikari baixinho. – O Imperador Digimon.

Todos se calaram e olharam ansiosos para o digimon. Gabumon suspirou e acenou afirmativamente.

- Oh, não – exclamou Mimi.

Daisuke e Miyako empalideceram.

- Infelizmente, é verdade – lamentou-se Gabumon. - O Imperador voltou e muito mais poderoso. As Torres Negras foram substituídas por uns geradores subterrâneos, que têm o mesmo fito – impedir-nos de digievoluir. São muito difíceis de detectar e destruir, e abrangem áreas muito maiores do que as Torres, para além de controlarem os Digimons que vivem nessas áreas.

- Mas se os Digimons são controlados, o que fazes tu aqui? – Inquiriu Koushiro, ainda confuso.

- O Gennai, eu e os outros conseguimos fugir para as Montanhas do Norte antes de o Imperador nos alcançar. Existe um refúgio escondido no topo das montanhas, mas o caminho é longo e difícil e é uma loucura tentar lá ir sem conhecer bem a região. É uma zona muito perigosa e nem sequer o Imperador se atreve a desafiar as forças da Natureza. Por isso, os seus seguidores perderam-nos o rasto.

- Então, se estão livres, porque não nos avisaram? – Inquiriu Daisuke. – Se soubéssemos que o Imperador tinha voltado, talvez não tivéssemos sido apanhados!

- Apesar de termos forma de vos avisar, não podemos comunicar com o exterior. Seríamos logo descobertos. E mesmo que pudéssemos fazê-lo, nunca vos pediríamos para vir nesta altura. Não estariam em segurança e o Imperador capturar-vos-ia. Aliás, foi o que aconteceu. O Imperador sabia que vocês não seriam capazes de ficar quietos.

- Claro que não – interrompeu Taichi.

- Ele estava a contar com isso e a postos para vos apanhar. Detectou imediatamente a vossa chegada e mandou o exército dele capturar-vos.

- Então estamos prisioneiros do Imperador – concluiu Sora.

- É verdade. Mas felizmente, Gennai previu isso a tempo. Há três dias, quando soubemos do sucedido, eu viajei até aqui, fiz-me passar por guarda e consegui convencer um Bakemon dar-me a chave da vossa cela. Tivemos muita sorte, mas temos de partir imediatamente.

- Partir para onde? – Perguntaram os 12 em uníssono.

- Para o nosso esconderijo, é claro. Temos de garantir a vossa segurança. Agora, peguem nas vossas coisas e vamos. Rápido, sem fazer barulho!

Os Eleitos obedeceram sem reclamar. Pegaram nas mochilas, escapuliram-se pelos corredores de pedra (onde vários Bakemons jaziam inanimados) e percorreram um túnel húmido e escuro que desembocava no topo de uma colina. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a nascer no horizonte, iluminando um enorme castelo que se erguia atrás deles.

- É o Palácio Negro – informou Gabumon. – A sede do Poder do Imperador. É um lugar medonho, não é? Venham.

E os Eleitos começaram a caminhar para Norte. Miyako ficou uns segundos parada, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, mas depois seguiu os companheiros. Sem olhar para trás. 

***

Tinham caminhado toda a manhã e o cansaço começava a acusar-se. Era impossível manterem todos o ritmo cronometrado de Gabumon.

- Para mim, chega – concluiu Mimi, sentando-se numa pedra. – Não consigo dar nem mais um passo.

- Vá lá, Mimi – pediu Gabumon. – Já se vêm as montanhas lá ao fundo. E não podemos perder tempo, a esta hora já devem ter dado pela vossa falta.

Aquela revelação gelou-os a todos.

- Achas que nos conseguem apanhar, Gabumon? – Perguntou Yamato, um pouco preocupado.

- Se nos despacharmos, não. O Gennai instalou programas de despiste à volta de todo o Palácio Negro, mas eles têm um limite de tempo.

Mimi não se conteve e começou a chorar, desesperada.

- Odeio isto! Quero ir para casa!

- Então, Mimi, faz um esforço – pediu Takeru. – Estamos todos cansados, mas não podemos desistir agora.

- Mas eu não sou capaz – soluçou ela. – Eu não sou forte como vocês! Eu não gosto de guerras nem de lutas estúpidas. Eu só quero estar sossegada em minha casa. É pedir muito?! 

Os outros entreolharam-se, desanimados. A jovem chorava bastante alto e Hikari tentava confortá-la, sem sucesso. Sora olhou para Gabumon, que parecia inquieto. Ela compreendeu do que se tratava e decidiu que tinha de tomar uma atitude. Aproximou-se da amiga.

- Mimi, ouve – começou. – Temos pena mas não há nada que possas fazer por agora. Por vezes é mesmo preciso lutar. Não penses que nós gostamos, mas temos simplesmente de o fazer. É a nossa missão, não é, somos os Escolhidos. Se nós não lutarmos pelo Mundo Digital, ninguém lutará.

- Eu sei – fungou a outra. – Mas não quero. O Imperador é muito poderoso, nós... não vamos conseguir vencê-lo, porque os digimons não podem digievoluir e... – não continuou a frase porque o choro a superou – é inútil.

- Não digas isso. Temos de tentar. Se estivermos juntos, vamos conseguir. Sempre conseguimos! Tens de ter confiança – atalhou a Escolhida do Amor.

Todos os outros a olharam com admiração. Mimi parou de chorar e olhou para Sora. Por fim, secou as lágrimas e levantou-se.

- Tens razão. Desculpem.

- Não faz mal – responderam, sorrindo.

Gabumon fitou as montanhas.

- Vamos prosseguir.

Ao fim de algumas horas, os caminhos de terra batida tornaram-se rochas escarpadas, e a neve começava, aos poucos, a aparecer, cobrindo tudo em redor.

Gabumon tirou uma corda comprida e espessa da sua bolsa e mandou os Eleitos atá-la à volta da cintura, para que ninguém se perdesse. Depois de o terem feito, Gabumon atou a extremidade da corda a si próprio e começou a caminhar através das rochas.

Um vento gélido e forte fustigava-lhes o rosto, as mãos tomavam uma cor púrpura, os dentes batiam. Gabumon continuava a avançar, imperturbável, e ligeiramente apressado.

- Vá lá – gritava, de vez em quando – não percam tempo!

Mas as palavras perdiam-se no vento, e os Eleitos estavam cada vez mais gelados e enfraquecidos.

- Tens a certeza do que estás a fazer, Gabumon? – perguntou-lhe Yamato, constatando que o precipício por baixo deles ia aumentando e a visibilidade diminuindo.

- Não te preocupes, Yama – garantiu este. – As Montanhas do Norte são assim mesmo... vazias e traiçoeiras... mas o Gelo é o meu elemento, e eu sei muito bem como sobreviver aqui.

- Se tu o dizes... – suspirou o rapaz, pouco convencido.

- São só mais alguns minutos para chegarmos à entrada do esconderijo.

Mais tranquilo, ele virou-se para trás, para comunicar a notícia aos amigos, mas...

- O que é _aquilo_?! – exclamou.

Os outros viraram-se para trás e viram um enorme digimon negro que pairava sobre eles. Os oito Eleitos mais velhos reconheceram-no imediatamente.

- É o Devimon! – exclamou Joe, aterrorizado.

Takeru ficou completamente petrificado.

- Não pode ser – murmurou.

Todas as memórias começavam subitamente a assaltá-lo, a batalha... o medo... a morte de Angemon...

- Olá, miúdos – soou a voz maléfica do inimigo. – Tiveram saudades?

E lançou o seu ataque.

- CORRAM! – ordenou Gabumon.

Mas Takeru simplesmente não se mexia.

... e afinal ele continuava vivo e forte, pronto a fazê-los sofrer de novo...

- Takeru, anda!!! – gritou Miyako, puxando-o.

... teria tudo sido em vão? Teriam os seus mais negros pesadelos tomado forma e voltado para o assombrar?

- Takeru, o que estás a fazer? – Hikari empurrava-o igualmente.

E foi então que ouviu um ruído e despertou.

O ataque de Devimon tinha atingido a montanha em cheio.

Olhou para as meninas, e os três viram o chão desmoronar-se por baixo dos seus pés.

A corda que prendia Miyako a Mimi, rompeu-se... e eles caíram na escuridão.

***

Os restantes Eleitos não se aperceberam do que se tinha passado e em vez disso correram mais depressa do que alguma vez tinham corrido.

Só pararam quando Devimon parecia bem longínquo e Gabumon chegou a uma pequena gruta abrigada de possíveis perigos.

- Estão todos bem? – quis saber Iori, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Acho que me magoei – queixou-se Mimi, massajando o tornozelo dorido.

- Não deve ser nada – assegurou Joe, observando atentamente a ferida. – Miyako, trouxeste alguma ligadura?

Como resposta, apenas o vento a soprar lá fora.

- Miyako? – repetiu Sora.

Olharam em volta.

- Onde estão a Miyako, o Takeru e a Hikari? – gaguejou Daisuke.

Todos olharam para Mimi. Esta pegou na corda que a prendia e viu um pedaço cortado.

Fez-se silêncio.

- Ficaram para trás – sussurrou Yamato.

Taichi levantou-se e correu para a entrada da gruta. Koushiro impediu-o.

- Pára.

- Porquê?! Temos de os ir procurar!!!

- Não vale a pena.

- Como assim não vale a pena??? – gritou igualmente Yamato.

Koushiro suspirou, tristemente.

- Não podemos fazer nada. Não podemos combater a Natureza.

Mas nem Taichi nem Yamato davam sinais de medo em relação à neve.

- Eu... vou procurar... a minha irmã... – declarou o primeiro, tão nervoso que gaguejava.

- A tempestade é demasiado forte – informou Gabumon. – O próprio Devimon teve de recuar.

- Gabumon... tu – Yamato sacudiu a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

- Desculpa, Yama – implorou Gabumon. – Desculpa, a sério.

Os Eleitos olharam os dois rapazes, que estavam completamente brancos. Nenhum se atrevia a dizer palavra. Koushiro continuava a segurar firmemente o amigo, embora este estivesse paralisado. Yamato fitava o chão e parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Gabumon estava furioso consigo próprio. Em poucas horas, ele tinha conseguido arruinar a missão. Três dos Eleitos perdidos no meio da Montanha. O que iria Gennai dizer? E os outros digimons? Tinha de pensar numa solução. Se ao menos pudesse digievoluir para Garurumon... olhou para Yamato. Sora abraçava-o, mas ele simplesmente não reagia. Não, ele não parecia capaz de ajudá-lo a atingir o nível Campeão. Provavelmente odiava-o. Constrangido, Gabumon afastou-se para um dos cantos da gruta. 

Daisuke estava tão abatido quanto eles, mas tentava manter-se calmo e parecer maduro. Mimi e Joe trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- O que havemos de fazer? – lamentou-se ela, e depois rectificou: – Não podemos fazer nada, não é...

- Mimi... – pediu Joe.

- Eu sei – fungou ela. – Não te preocupes, eu não vou chorar... não devo piorar a situação...

Olhou para Taichi que soluçava, desesperado. Koushiro e Sora tentavam acalmá-lo. Yamato continuava estático, como se nada daquilo pudesse estar a acontecer-lhe.

Iori olhou para fora da gruta... ele não ia dizer nada... sabia por experiência própria o que era perder alguém que se ama.

Mas seria possível? Ele tinha a sensação de que os amigos continuavam vivos...

*** 

Hikari sentiu que flutuava no ar. Estava tudo muito escuro e não sabia onde estava.

– Está aí alguém?! – gritou.

_Alguém... alguém_... soou o eco.

«Hikari...» chamou uma voz.

_Kari... kari..._

- Quem é? – respondeu ela. – Quem está a falar?

**(N/A: nesta parte, como é óbvio, o eco vai repetindo o fim de cada frase... mas é um bocado chato estar a fazer isso, portanto, daqui em diante eu não vou escrevê-lo... mas está lá, ok? Desculpem a interrupção... ;)**

«Sou eu... não me reconheces?»

- Quem és tu? – repetiu ela. – Diz-me o teu nome!

«O meu nome não interessa... sou um amigo... estou a falar contigo...»

- Nem toda a gente que me fala é meu amigo – replicou a jovem, na defensiva.

«Não confias em mim, Hikari? Já nos encontrámos antes... E tu conheces-me tão bem...»

- Quem... – Hikari não terminou a frase.

«Já falámos tantas vezes... não te lembras?»

Ela estava completamente gelada de terror.

«Somos almas gémeas... consigo ver o teu interior... e tu o meu... devíamos estar juntos, não te parece? Anda... vem ter comigo...»

- Vai-te embora. Deixa-me em paz.

«Anda, Hikari, vou mostrar-te o caminho...»

- Não. NÃO!!!

Ela sentou-se, a ofegar e a transpirar, sentindo o coração a querer saltar-lhe do peito. Quando a vista se focou, ela apenas viu os rostos surpreendidos de Miyako e Takeru.

- Hikari, estás bem?

- Tiveste um pesadelo?

- Oni-chan? – balbuciou ela.

Takeru suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça friamente. Miyako encheu-se de paciência.

- Não. Miyako, Takeru. O Taichi não está aqui.

- Onde está ele?

Os outros dois trocaram um olhar breve.

- Separámo-nos do grupo, Hikari – explicou Takeru. – Estamos... na Cidade do Princípio.

Hikari olhou em volta. Os cubos, os digiovos... aparentemente, tudo parecia normal, tão tranquilo e agradável como sempre. Aquilo acalmou-a.

- Mas... como viemos aqui parar?

- A corda partiu-se e nós caímos – prosseguiu Miyako. – Quando acordámos, estávamos aqui.

- E os outros? Eles devem estar muito preocupados connosco...

- Sim...

- Temos de contactar com eles, de alguma forma – objectou ela. – Trouxeram os vossos D-Terminais?

Takeru apenas apontou para detrás dela.

- O Palácio Negro – murmurou ela.

- Não podemos usar os D-Terminais – admoestou Miyako. – Num segundo teríamos os lacaios do Mal atrás de nós. Bem viram isso, quando chegámos... o Koushiro ligou o computador e...

- Então e o Devimon? – Takeru fez uma breve pausa. – Acho que não usámos nenhum dos itens, pois não?

- Não sei... – suspirou Miyako. – É tudo tão confuso...

- Nunca vou entender este Mundo – desabafou Takeru, com um ligeiro sorriso. – Está sempre a pregar-nos partidas.

As jovens concordaram com um aceno e contemplaram novamente a sede do Mal.

- Vocês acham – hesitou Hikari. – Pode parecer parvo, mas... será que fomos separados do resto do grupo por algum motivo?

- Não há coincidências por aqui – afirmou Miyako. – Pode ser isso.

Takeru respirou fundo.

- Estão a dizer que devíamos ir até _l_?

As duas olharam-se.

- Sim – disseram em uníssono.

Ele olhou-as, admirado.

- Mas isso é suicídio!!! – exclamou. – Enlouqueceram?

Hikari levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. Fixou-o, determinada, e ele corou.

- Takeru... temos de fazer alguma coisa, não achas?

- Sim, mas...

- E temos de salvar o Ken. Ele, de certa forma, está prisioneiro da escuridão. E eu acredito que, se viemos para aqui... isso tem uma razão. Não sei qual é, mas sinto-o. No meu coração, eu sinto que o Ken está próximo. E nós podemos salvá-lo.

Hikari colocou-se ao lado de Miyako e elas esperaram que ele decidisse.

- Pronto, está bem – concordou ele. – Eu vou. Eu também acredito que vamos conseguir resgatá-lo.

Sorriram uns para os outros e começaram a caminhada em direcção ao Palácio Negro....

To Be Continued...


	4. Capítulo IV

**E aqui estão o IV e V capítulos! Espero que tenham gostado do final da história. Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo em especial à Izanami Inoue, a maior fan de Kenyako que eu conheço e que me deu um grande incentivo na escrita. Obrigada! Agradeço também a todas as pessoas que me enviaram reviews e a todas as outras que leram a fic e gostaram. E não vos faço perder mais tempo… boa leitura! **

**IV**

Os Escolhidos continuavam parados na gruta, silenciosos e com medo de falar. A fome, o frio e o cansaço tinham tomado conta deles, mas era sobretudo a tristeza que sentiam que não os deixava ter qualquer tipo de reacção.

Taichi já não chorava. Sentara-se no chão e fechara os olhos, como se estivesse a rezar em silêncio. Yamato continuava na mesma, inexpressivo, os olhos azuis apagados mas secos. A dor que sentia era tão forte que ele nem conseguia exprimi-la através de lágrimas.

Koushiro e Sora haviam concluído que o melhor era deixá-los sozinhos. De qualquer maneira, eles não sabiam o que dizer para os confortar. Eles próprios ainda não tinham tido tempo para assimilar o que se passava.

Hikari, Takeru e Miyako... desaparecidos na tempestade...

Joe colocou a mão no ombro de Iori, com a intenção de o animar, mas na verdade foi este quem lhe lançou um olhar de incentivo. Mimi brincava com o cabelo ondulado, e sorria vagamente, como se estivesse noutro planeta.

Nesse momento, Sora avistou Gabumon. Ele permanecia no fundo da gruta, cabisbaixo, e ela ficou preocupada com ele. Não, não ia deixar que ele se sentisse culpado – elasabia que era ele a única esperança que tinham para chegar o mais depressa possível a um lugar seguro.

- Gabumon? – sussurrou, aproximando-se.

Ele olhou-a, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e secou-os rapidamente.

- Sora... – disfarçou.

- Não fiques assim, por favor – pediu ela. – Não foi culpa tua.

Ele fungou.

- Claro que foi.

- Não é verdade. Fizeste tudo o que podias. Salvaste-nos do Imperador. Não podias prever que o Devimon ia aparecer e atacar-nos...

Ela calou-se, relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu podia ter impedido isto – sussurrou Gabumon. - Se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadoso...

Baixou o focinho e começou a soluçar silenciosamente.

- Ouve, eu sei como te sentes – disse ela. – Mas Gabumon, não podes desistir.

- Como? – inquiriu ele. - De que forma vão o Gennai e os outros olhar para mim? Eu falhei a missão. Eles confiaram em mim e eu desiludi-os. E também desiludi o Yamato - e agora ele odeia-me.

Ela fez-lhe uma festa na cabeça e sorriu.

- Vá lá – disse. – És o seu parceiro. Ele gosta muito de ti. Mas ele agora está muito perturbado com esta situação, tens de entender. O que não significa que te culpe da situação, ele nunca faria isso. Confia em mim.

- Tens a certeza?

- É claro.

Ele sorriu-lhe, mais aliviado. Então, Sora olhou em volta e viu Koushiro, que estava mesmo por trás dela.

- Acho que talvez devêssemos sair daqui – propôs este. – Devíamos por o Iori e vocês a salvo. E Taichi e Yamato precisam de descansar.

A jovem concordou.

- A que distância estamos do esconderijo que falaste? – quis saber.

O digimon simplesmente apontou para uma rocha recortada no outro extremo da gruta. Eles observaram-na, sem entender nada, e então Gabumon levantou-se, caminhou até ela e colocou a sua pata no seu centro.

Uma luz brilhante rodeou-o, e imediatamente uma porta abriu-se e mostrou umas escadas que subiam.

- É aqui – informou.

Os restantes aproximaram-se, incluindo mesmo Taichi e Yamato.

- Hum... subimos? – sugeriu Mimi.

Não houve objecções. Subiram os degraus devagar e chegaram a uma porta que Gabumon voltou a abrir da mesma maneira da anterior. Do outro lado, uma sala branca e luminosa dividia-se em vários corredores, onde se movimentavam vários digimons apressados.

Os 8 Eleitos entraram então, pela primeira vez, na base da Resistência.

* * *

Entretanto, Takeru, Hikari e Miyako aproximavam-se cada vez mais do palácio. Nenhum deles fazia a menor ideia de como lá entrar sem serem descobertos, mas algo dentro deles lhes dizia para continuar.

Subiram o monte em silêncio, por um caminho alternativo, escondido por uma série de arbustos densos, que os separavam da estrada principal. Ali podiam ver-se vários digimons controlados pelo mal, carregando grandes quantidades de pedras preciosas anormalmente grandes.

A nova forma de controlo era bastante mais terrível do que as anteriormente usadas – desta vez, os digimons mantinham a aparência normal, adquirindo apenas um brilho estranho e maldoso nos olhos.

Hikari estacou, quando viu um pequeno conjunto de Salamons em fila para a montanha. Através do arbusto, ela fitou o mais pequeno, cujos olhos brilharam durante uns segundos na sua direcção.

Ela sentiu que o coração parou de bater.

Uma pancada no ombro trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

- Não pares – murmurou Takeru tão baixo que mal se ouvia. – Estamos quase lá.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e seguiu-o, sentindo Miyako mesmo atrás de si.

Subitamente, pararam. Uma enorme pedra figurava no seu caminho. Eles espreitaram por cima dela com todo o cuidado, e viram um enorme portão – a entrada do Palácio Negro – por onde entravam filas e mais filas de digimons carregados, trabalhando arduamente.

- Isto deve ser a porta principal! – constatou Miyako. – Não podemos continuar por aqui.

- Talvez exista outra entrada – sugeriu Takeru olhando em volta. – O problema é... _onde_.

Os três olharam em volta e de repente Hikari deu um salto.

- Olhem! – exclamou, apontando para cima.

Alguns metros à esquerda deles, numa encosta pouco inclinada, uma pequena conduta de ventilação apresentava-se convidativa.

- Vocês acham que...

Takeru não pôde acabar a frase, pois já as raparigas trepavam agilmente pela encosta. Miyako foi a primeira a atingir o pequeno túnel, e Hikari logo a seguir. Elas voltaram-se para trás e viram Takeru, que as imitava, fazer aquela expressão de "vocês são loucas!". No entanto, compreendeu que era a melhor solução e, num ápice, alcançou-as.

Hikari enfiou a cabeça na abertura.

- Não vejo nada! – queixou-se.

Miyako e Takeru olharam-se, apreensivos, e de repente ela teve uma ideia – abriu a mochila e retirou de lá de dentro uma pequena lanterna, que ofereceu à amiga. Esta acendeu-a e o caminho iluminou-se.

- Sorte que as pilhas ainda funcionam aqui!

- Sorte que a Miyako é prevenida – resmungou Takeru. - Vamos a isto – declarou, e gatinhou para dentro da conduta.

* * *

Os outros estavam absolutamente maravilhados com aquele cenário fantástico. Os problemas pareciam varrer-se-lhes da memória.

Mas então esse encanto foi quebrado por dois gritos súbitos.

- MIMI!

- PALMON!

As duas companheiras abraçaram-se, radiantes por estarem juntas de novo.

- Oh Mimi, que bom ver-te outra vez! – exclamou a digimon-planta, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Palmon, pensei que nunca mais íamos chegar aqui. Se soubesses o que aconteceu...

Calou-se de repente, percebendo que tinha falado demais.

- O que foi? – quis saber Palmon, olhando curiosa para o grupo.

Gabumon recuou um passo, hesitante, mas Sora empurrou-o para a frente.

- Onde estão o Gennai e os outros? – perguntou então ela. – Queríamos vê-los.

- Hum... sim, está bem, venham comigo – disse Palmon, um pouco desconfiada.

Eles atravessaram vários corredores e finalmente uma porta abriu-se e entraram numa enorme divisão, repleta de material tecnológico extraordinariamente avançado. Ao fundo, os digimons corriam para eles. O reencontro foi emocionante e festivo, mas de repente alguém surgiu perante eles.

- Sejam bem-vindos à Sala de Controlo.

Os Eleitos olharam estupefactos. Um rapaz de cerca de 10 anos apresentava-se na sua frente, vestindo uma túnica castanha e usando o cabelo, também castanho, completamente entrançado.

- Quem és tu? – inquiriu Koushiro, confuso.

- Sou o Gennai.

- Huh?!

Eles olharam para a criança que tinham na frente, que não se parecia nada com o velhote simpático do costume, ou mesmo com o adulto bonitão da última vez. Ficaram bastante impressionados, mas não fizeram mais comentários.

- Estão todos bem? – indagou este calmamente. – Fizeste um bom trabalho, Gabumon, tudo correu conforme o previsto.

O digimon olhou para ele com coragem.

- Não – corrigiu, com voz fraca. – Algo correu mal. O Takeru, a Miyako e a Hikari…

- Estão precisamente onde deviam estar – interrompeu Gennai.

- Como?

- Esses três têm uma missão especial e tiveram de se separar momentaneamente do grupo – explicou o digi-humano.

Oito rostos incrédulos olharam em choque para ele.

- Mas então… Devimon, o ataque…

- Tudo informaticamente programado. O que viram não era real, mas no entanto, teria que parecer um acidente, ou vocês iriam imediatamente atrás deles. Desculpem se vos preocupei, mas tinha de ser assim.

Gabumon parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Isso quer dizer que a minha irmã está bem?! – exclamou Taichi subitamente alegre de novo.

- Está óptima, Taichi. Os três encontram-se neste momento a caminho do Palácio Negro.

A sua expressão alegre desapareceu.

- No Palácio Negro??? Temos de ir salvá-los já!

Gennai riu-se.

- Estás a ver? Preocupas-te demasiado com a Hikari. Neste momento ela e os outros estão a numa missão que só eles têm capacidade para cumprir. Não há nada que possas fazer para os ajudar.

- E que missão é essa, pode saber-se? – perguntou Yamato, ligeiramente zangado.

- Por enquanto, não – respondeu Gennai misteriosamente. – Tudo o que podem fazer por agora é comer, descansar e recuperar forças. Aqui estarão em segurança e a vossa presença fará com que a moral dos membros da resistência suba… que é algo que nós precisamos. Agora, se não se importam…

Uma luz envolveu-o e ele teletransportou-se.

Taichi praguejou contra ele mas não fez nada. Agora teria de fazer a coisa que mais lhe custava na vida… esperar!

* * *

Takeru espreitou para o exterior da conduta.

- Vês alguma coisa? Onde estamos? – perguntou Hikari atrás dele, tentando chegar-se à frente.

- Pára quieta, Hikari, estou a ver se consigo!

- Bem, mas pelos vistos não estás a conseguir – replicou ela com mau-humor.

- Oh, parem com isso, vocês os dois – ralhou Miyako. – Takeru, dá para perceber onde estamos?

- Parece uma espécie de hangar – informou ele. – Chegam vagões cheios de pedras preciosas e depois são encaminhados para outros sítios.

- Há alguma saída?

- Sim, um corredor secundário ali ao fundo. Está escondido por uns caixotes enormes, mas há RedVegiemons por todo o lado.

- Vamos para lá – decidiu Hikari.

- Hey, tem lá calma! – disse Takeru. – Há montes de guardas e podemos ser…

PUM! Antes que os amigos pudessem impedi-la, Hikari empurrou a tampa da conduta e pulou para o exterior. Escondeu-se atrás de um vagão vazio e deixou-se estar. Os RedVegiemons, surpreendidos pelo barulho, olharam na direcção dela mas voltaram logo ao trabalho.

- Ninguém disse que os RedVegiemons eram seres inteligentes – disse ela a Takeru e a Miyako quando eles a alcançaram. Takeru estava simplesmente furioso.

Eles empurraram o vagão ao longo do hangar e conseguiram chegar ao corredor sem que os guardas os descobrissem. Entraram no corredor e correram até estarem bem longe e o caminho se dividir em dois sentidos.

- Tu estás maluca??? – explodiu Takeru por fim. – O que foi aquilo ali atrás? Podiam ter-nos apanhado logo!

- Mas não apanharam, pois não? Ah, Takeru, pára de ser chato!

- E tu pára de ser parva! Pareces mesmo… – calou-se de repente.

- Ai é? Pareço mesmo quem?! – gritou ela com uma expressão de desafio.

- Bem, o Taichi – respondeu Takeru asperamente.

Ela bufou.

- "ptimo – disse. – Que um de nós se pareça.

E virou-lhe as costas, seguindo pelo caminho da direita.

- Espera! Onde pensas que vais? – gritou-lhe Miyako, enquanto ela se afastava.

- Não vês que sou demasiado parva para seguir convosco? – ironizou ela, sem olhar para trás. – Vão bem melhor sem mim e eu bem melhor sem vocês. – E desapareceu numa curva.

Os outros dois ficaram perplexos durante uns segundos.

- Vamos atrás dela? – hesitou Miyako olhando para Takeru.

- Não – respondeu ele. – A menina Hikari já é suficientemente crescidinha para lidar com as consequências das suas asneiras.

Miyako concordou e os dois seguiram pela esquerda.

Alguns minutos depois, chegaram a uma pequena sala redonda rodeada de monitores e com um enorme trono no centro.

- É uma espécie de sala de controlo! – sussurrou Miyako, num misto de medo e entusiasmo.

- Espera, vem aí alguém!

De facto, ouviam-se vozes e passos cada vez mais próximos. Uma outra porta abriu-se e um pequeno digimon redondo entrou a voar, à frente de rapaz com aspecto altivo e orgulhoso. O Imperador Digimon. Ken Ichijouji.

- Dizes-me então que tudo corre como eu ordenei – falou o Imperador.

- Sim, mestre – confirmou o digimon com uma vozinha trémula. – As jóias continuam a chegar do Sul e em breve tudo estará pronto para a cerimónia.

- Não me estás a entender, DemiDevimon – prosseguiu ele com crueldade na voz. Takeru sentiu uma onda de raiva. – Refiro-me àquele outro assunto de que te falei.

DemiDevimon soltou uma gargalhadinha maldosa.

- Não vos preocupeis. Aquele idiota do Gennai fez exactamente o que pretendíamos. Mandou-a cair direitinha na nossa armadilha.

- Ainda bem – congratulou-se ele. – Mas pretendo que as coisas se dêem rapidamente. Afinal, o que é um Imperador sem uma Imperatriz?

Aquilo fez com que Takeru entendesse tudo

- Não! – exclamou, suficientemente alto para que os dois vilões ouvissem.

- Quem está aí? – gritou o Imperador.

Os dois Escolhidos tentaram fugir mas imediatamente dois RedVegiemons surgiram atrás deles e empurraram-nos para os pés do Imperador Digimon.

- Vocês! – exclamou este.

- Ken – gritou Miyako. – Oh, Ken, o que te aconteceu, porque fizeste isto, tu não…

- SILÊNCIO – berrou ele. – DemiDevimon, exijo uma explicação!

O servo tinha uma expressão de absoluto pânico.

- Mestre, eu… não sei… foram… os RedVegiemons, é isso! Eles são os guardas, eles deveriam guardar todas as entradas e…

- Já percebi, DemiDevimon – interrompeu o Imperador. – Houve uma falha na segurança e os intrusos entraram no palácio. Por esta passa, mas assegura-te que isto jamais volta a acontecer!

- Sim, mestre. Com certeza, Mestre.

- E agora vou encarregar-me de vocês os dois.

- Ken, vá lá, tu tens de me ouvir, isto não és tu, nós somos teus amigos, viemos ajudar-te! – tentou Takeru.

- DemiDevimon, livra-te deste.

- Com todo o prazer, Mestre, na verdade até temos umas velhas contas a ajustar…

- Não, Ken, estás possuído, Ken, não, por favor, TU TENS DE ME OUVIR!

Mas era inútil. Os dois guardas algemaram-no e arrastaram-no para fora da sala, seguidos por DemiDevimon.

A porta fechou-se e o Imperador ficou frente a frente com Miyako. Deu uns passos em redor dela e depois desatou a rir à gargalhada.

- Crianças estúpidas! – exclamou com o sarcasmo imbutido na voz. - Pensaram realmente que seriam capazes de se infiltrar na minha sede e impedir-me de realizar os meus propósitos?! São mais tolas do que eu pensava!

- Sou eu, Ken – começou Miyako, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- NÃO ME CHAMES ISSO! – berrou ele com todas as suas forças. – O Ken Ichijouji morreu! Eu sou o Imperador Digimon, governante por direito do Mundo Digital!

- Não és nada disso! – gritou Miyako. – Tu nunca controlarás todo o Mundo Digital!!!

Ele riu-se novamente.

- Referes-te à resistência?! Não faças essa cara. Sei perfeitamente o que é. Quantos são. Onde se escondem. De facto, o único motivo porque ainda não acabei com eles é porque são tão insignificantes que não vou mandar um esquadrão do meu exército perder tempo a fazer joguinhos das escondidas.

- Estás a mentir – replicou Miyako. – Sabes muito bem que não tens poder suficiente para dominar a Natureza e que não queres arriscar uma guerra que sabes que vais perder!

- Eu domino tudo! – corrigiu o Imperador. – O meu poder é absoluto e ilimitado! Poderás testemunhar isso amanhã, quando os dois lados da Escuridão se unirem através do casamento e as Trevas encherem este Mundo!

- Lamento desapontar-te – soprou Miyako nervosa. – Mas a Hikari representa a Luz. Ela nunca passará para o lado do Mal e sobretudo nunca casará contigo!

- Tens assim tanto a certeza? – perguntou o imperador, apontando para os ecrãs onde a figura de Hikari apareceu, contorcendo-se no chão como se estivesse a ser controlada por uma força invisível. Miyako gritou. – A Escuridão tem estado a entrar no corpo dela desde que ela chegou ao Mundo Digital. Na verdade, há anos que ela tem vindo a resistir às suas investidas. A negar o óbvio. Nunca ouviste dizer, Miyako, que a Luz e a Escuridão são duas faces da mesma moeda?

- Mas a Hikari nunca cedeu! Ela nunca permitirá...

- Ela está sozinha, Miyako! Sem o irmão ou os amigos para a protegerem! Não notaste que o seu comportamento tem mudado? Ela foi atraída até aqui pela escuridão, e agora vai cumprir o seu destino, que é juntar-se a mim, e juntos governarmos este mundo com o Poder das Trevas!

Miyako levou as mãos à cara e começou a chorar.

* * *

- Toca a andar, vá! – gritava DemiDevimon, enquanto os dos RedVegiemons empurravam Takeru pelas galerias do Palácio Negro.

Ele avançava lentamente, aguentando as chibatadas que os digimons lhe infligiam nas pernas. A dor era sobreposta por apenas um pensamento: salvar Hikari.

- O que me vais fazer? – perguntou a DemiDevimon, tentando ganhar tempo.

- Entregar-te a um digimon que sabe exactamente como tratar insolentes como tu – respondeu este, enquanto os outros dois se riam.

- Hum – fez Takeru tentando provocá-lo. – Estou a ver. Afinal é muito mais fácil entregar-me a outro do que tratar de mim pessoalmente.

- CALA-TE! – ordenou o inimigo, com algum embaraço.

- O que se passa, DemiDevimon? Amoleceste nestes últimos tempos? Ou será que eu estou apenas um bocado grandinho demais para teres coragem de te meteres comigo outra vez?

Foi a gota de água para o digimon. Com uma rapidez impressionante, saltou para cima de Takeru e fez-lhe um corte na face que o deixou a sangrar. A dor era intensa, mas o rapaz não lhe ia dar a satisfação de o ver fraquejar.

- Bem me parecia – continuou friamente. – Afinal é possível ser-se muito mais cobarde do que tu eras. Parabéns, conseguiste superar as minhas expectativas.

Sorriu ao ver a cara de DemiDevimon contorcer-se de raiva, mas esses sentimentos duraram apenas uns breves segundos, quando o corredor terminou e uma enorme porta de ferro surgiu na sua frente. DemiDevimon carregou num botão e ela se abriu. Os RedVegiemons soltaram-no e fizeram-no entrar.

- Oh, como eu esperei por este momento! – exclamou o vilão com uma expressão de enorme gozo. – Finalmente vais ter a morte horrível que tu e todos os teus amigos sempre mereceram. Descansa em Paz, Takeru.

E a porta fechou-se.

Ele nem teve tempo para assimilar o horror daquelas palavras, pois virou-se e viu diante de si um enorme digimon andróide com os olhos vermelhos.

- Andromon – murmurou, tendo logo a seguir de se baixar para impedir que o seu ataque o atingisse.

- Matar, matar, matar – soava a voz dele por todo o espaço.

Subitamente, Takeru apercebeu-se de que ele não estava a pensar mas apenas a repetir aquilo que lhe tinham ordenado. Que o matasse. Ele escapuliu-se mais uma vez e pensou durante quanto tempo poderia aguentar aquilo… ele era apenas um humano, era impossível ele enfrentar sozinho um digimon de nível Perfeito, e ainda por cima controlado pela escuridão. Ia morrer, não podia impedi-lo.

Não. Não podia desistir. O que seria dos seus pais, do seu irmão, dos seus amigos, se ele desaparecesse? O que seria do Mundo Digital? E de Hikari? A imagem dela estava bem presente no seu espírito quando Andromon pegou nele e o ergueu no ar.

- Andromon – disse, ofegando. – Andromon, sou eu, o Takeru. Sou teu amigo.

- Matar, matar, matar – repetiu o digimon.

- Não me queres matar. Somos amigos. A Hikari está em perigo, eu tenho de ir salvá-la – ele nem sabia muito bem porque continuava a insistir.

- Matar, matar…

- Por favor, Andromon – implorou ele com lágrimas nos olhos. – Tens de me ajudar. Tenho de salvar a Hikari.

- Hikari…

Uma luz dourada saiu do seu D-3 e brilhou em direcção ao coração de Andromon. Toda aquela luz o envolveu e quando por fim se dissipou, os seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos. Ele poisou Takeru de novo no chão.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o digimon.

Takeru sorriu. Tinha-se esquecido. A Luz dos digivices era capaz de vencer a Escuridão no interior do coração de um digimon.

- Consegues tirar-me daqui? – perguntou-lhe.

O digimon acenou com a cebeça e aproximou-se de uma outra porta no outro extremo da sala. Com um simples pontapé deitou-a abaixo e do outro lado surgiram uma série de Vegiemons que começaram a atacá-los.

- Vai, depressa – disse Andromon. – Eu trato deles.

Takeru entendeu e começou a correr o mais rapidamente que as pernas lhe permitiam. Olhou para o seu D-3 e viu um ponto cor-de-rosa pálido a piscar no ecrã, não muito longe dali. Ele seguiu o mapa que o dispositivo apresentava e chegou a uma porta onde se erguiam umas escadas em caracol. Ele começou a subi-las a alta velocidade, mas elas pareciam intermináveis e a sua cabeça começava a andar à roda. Mas não vacilou. Finalmente, as escadas terminaram e ele viu-a, enrolada no chão na posição fetal, tremendo violentamente.

- Hikari!

Ele precipitou-se para ela e virou-a para si. Os seus olhos estavam baços mas ela conseguiu reconhecê-lo.

- Takeru…

- Estou aqui agora, está tudo bem.

- Não, eles vão levar-me, eu não… consigo evitar…

- Tens que ser forte – disse ele. – Não desistas, não os deixes vencer.

- É muito poderoso… eu… perdoa-me…

- Hikari, vá lá – ele sentiu que se desfazia em lágrimas. – Vá lá, não me deixes, preciso de ti, preciso de te… dizer uma coisa…

- Queres dizer-me que… sou parva?... – sussurrou ela.

- Não, claro que não, que ideia idiota, Hikari, é que eu… eu…

- Tu és… muito claro?

- Oh, cala-te lá, é que eu… bem, eu… ah!, eu gosto de ti, pronto, já disse.

- Tu… o quê?

- Eu gosto de ti. Por favor, sê forte agora. Eu amo-te.

Parecia bastante mais fácil de dizer agora que tinha confessado. Ela olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu.

- Eu sei.

Ele não soube muito bem como e porquê, mas num segundo eles estavam a beijar-se. E então foi como que de uma só vez as trevas abandonassem o corpo dela, e Hikari restabelecesse as forças e voltasse ao normal.

Eles separaram-se e ficaram a olhar um para o outro num silêncio que, todavia, dizia tudo.

* * *

- NÃO!!!!!!

O grito do Imperador Digimon encheu a sala e ele atirou-se para o chão.

- Ken! – exclamou Miyako, correndo para ele, mas detendo-se.

- Não! Não pode ser! Isto não devia ser assim!!!

- Eu avisei-te – disse ela lentamente, tentando não o enfurecer. – A Hikari nunca passaria para o lado do Mal.

- O que vou fazer agora?! Todos os meus planos, todos os meus projectos… está tudo perdido!!! E tudo por vossa causa!!! MALDITAS SEJAM, CRIANÇAS ESCOLHIDAS!!!

- Tens de compreender uma coisa, "Imperador" – prosseguiu Miyako com toda a calma. – Tu nunca vais conseguir vencer-nos. Porque nós somos mais fortes – e essa força provém da nossa união, da nossa amizade… e do nosso amor.

Ele ofegava no chão. Miyako ajoelhou-se junto dele e tirou-lhe os óculos, deixando ao descoberto um par de olhos escuros, repletos de lágrimas.

- E tu sabes isso, Ken, porque tu és um de nós. – Ela sorriu e acrescentou: - E sobretudo porque és aquele que eu amo. E eu amo-te, Ken Ichijouji.

E ela fez o que há muito tempo tinha vontade de fazer: beijou-o. E, tal como tinha acontecido com Takeru e Hikari, a Escuridão começou a esvair-se do corpo do Imperador Digimon, que foi envolvido por uma luz brilhante e voltou de novo a ser apenas Ken.

Ele olhou para Miyako atónito e nesse momento foram envolvidos por duas colunas de luz brilhante lilás e branca, que os elevaram no céu. Olharam em volta e viram Hikari e Takeru, que flutuavam nas suas colunas rosa e dourada, respectivamente. Eles formaram um círculo, deram as mãos e nesse momento a figura de Azulongmon surgiu majestosa no meio deles.

- Muito bem, Crianças Escolhidas. Mais uma vez, cumpriram a vossa missão. E, enquanto puderem, devem continuar a lutar para preservar as vossas maiores virtudes: a Esperança... – voltou-se para Takeru.

- ...a Luz... – voltou-se para Hikari.

- ... a Bondade... – voltou-se para Ken.

- Mas, especialmente, a mais importante de todas – ele olhou para Miyako. – A Paz.

Ela abriu a boca, assombrada, enquanto ele lhe colocava uma placa branca com um símbolo ao pescoço. Não podia ser, ela não merecia.

- Sê fiel a ti mesma e aos teus amigos – declarou Azulongmon – e sem dúvida que serás digna de tamanha responsabilidade.

- Como sabia o que eu estava a pensar?! – perguntou Miyako sem conseguir acreditar.

- Oh – disse ele. – Apenas truques de um velho digimon. Até sempre, Escolhidos.

E desapareceu no ar.


	5. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Algum tempo depois, ao olhar para trás, era difícil a Ken decidir a melhor coisa que lhe tinha acontecido nos dias que se passaram a seguir.

Nunca esqueceria as expressões dos outros Escolhidos quando chegaram ao local onde antes se erguia o Palácio Negro e no fim de tudo só restou um enorme prado cheio de flores.

A maneira como Taichi e Yamato tinham abraçado os irmãos, depois de pensarem que os tinham perdido.

Como Daisuke saltou para cima dele a gritar "Eu sabia, eu sabia que tu conseguias!" e depois todos se juntaram a ele sem uma ponta de mágoa ou ressentimento.

As expressões envergonhadas dos quatro ao contar aos outros os pormenores da aventura, ("Explica lá outra vez essa parte em que querias casar com a minha irmã?!") especialmente na parte em que Takeru e Hikari se "esqueceram" de tudo (embora as caras falsamente sérias dos irmãos contribuíssem para isso).

A maneira como foram recebidos pelas famílias quando regressaram a casa, em Odaiba, e como tivera de contar aos pais tudo sobre o Mundo Digital.

No entanto, provavelmente o que o fazia mais feliz era a certeza que estava totalmente livre da Escuridão. E, ainda que esta voltasse a incomodá-lo, sabia que os amigos nunca permitiram que ela levasse a melhor.

Ele percebera que o maior inimigo do Mal não era apenas a Bondade, a Luz ou a Esperança. Eram também a Coragem, a Amizade, o Amor, o Conhecimento, a Pureza e a Sinceridade. Todas as coisas necessárias para construir a Paz.

Ele ria-se ao ver Miyako levar a sua tarefa tão a sério, tentando realizar coisas tão impossíveis como impedir Taichi e Yamato de discutir ou nunca mais roubar a porção de bolos dos irmãos mais velhos quando estava sozinha em casa.

Mas sabia que quando fosse preciso, ela estaria lá.

E que todos juntos salvariam o dia. Outra vez.

FIM

…e princípio.


End file.
